Kiba Sends His Love
by CrowCake
Summary: Hinata, Naruto, and Neji left on a mission and only Naruto and Neji came back alive. Kiba has trouble letting go and clings to his old teammate the only way he knows how.


Hinata-  
Hana told me that if you write a letter and burn it, then throw the ashes to the wind, the letter will reach heaven. I learned not to listen to Hana a long time ago, but I'll try anything. Tell me if you get this.

-Kiba

* * *

Hinata-  
I fell asleep outside yesterday and woke up in the training grounds. The sun was in my eye even though it was cloudy. I was in the only patch of sunlight I could see. It was bazaar. Then I remembered, your name means Sunny Place doesn't it? Is this your sign? Did you get my letter? I hope so. If that's the case, expect more letters from me soon!

-Kiba

P.S. It's really lonely without you here. Akamaru and I miss you.  
P.P.S Shino thinks I'm crazy for doing this.

* * *

Hinata-  
Is heaven nice? I guess it must be or else they wouldn't call it heaven. I can't believe your funeral was a week ago today. Were you there watching us? It feels like everyone has forgotten about you by now. I never will. Never.

-Kiba

P.S. Miss you more than I could put into words!  
P.P.S. Shino is giving me The Look. He thinks I'm insane for doing this.

* * *

Hinata-  
I told Naruto today. I had to; he blames himself for what happened to you. So he knows now that you like him. Yeah. At first he was all surprised and his eyes got big and his pupils got small and his mouth kinda hung open at this funny angle. Then he half-smiled at me, nodded and tried to hide the fact that he was crying. But it was obvious. Then Akamaru licked his ankle and he bent down and petted him, and I knelt down too and we sat there and cried. I know a man shouldn't cry in public and all that, but at that moment I didn't care much.

-Kiba

P.S. I really really really miss you. So does Naruto. We all miss you. So much.

* * *

Hinata-  
I saw Neji today. I'm sure his been avoiding me since that day he and Naruto came back without you from that mission. He hasn't changed one bit; he still walks around all arrogant-like and acts as if he's better than everyone. Bastard. I punched him right in the face. I think I caught him off guard because he didn't flinch to stop me. His nose started to bleed pretty bad, but I didn't care. I don't think he did either but he deserved it. So I punched him again, but this time I didn't much care if the punch landed or not. Then my eyes kinda filled with tears and I just kept punching him, even though in the end I missed him altogether. And Neji just kind of stood there looking at me with his nose bleeding all down the front of his shirt. Shino eventually pulled us apart. He asked me what the hell I was doing and I didn't answer because I didn't know. He walked me home and told me that if I'd looked closer I'd have noticed that Neji's eyes were red and puffy, too. I guess even Neji misses you.

-Kiba

P.S. You were way more than a teammate to me. I've known for a while, I guess, except I'm just staring to realize it now.  
P.P.S. Shino tells me to tell you hi.

* * *

Hinata-  
Hana says I should stop. She says that writing letters like this isn't healthy. Shino agrees with her. They say I should stop living in this world of mine pretending you're still alive and get on with my life. Can't they see that I'm not pretending? You're gone and I know that and that's why I send theses letters! They don't understand. Why don't they understand? I wish they'd understand.

-Kiba

P.S. I miss you. I think, before, when we were still on the same team, I kinda, sorta… never mind. Forget what I just said.

* * *

Hinata-  
I think Shino is hiding something. I mean, he always seems like he's hiding something to most people, but I'm sure he's hiding something now! He's all jittery for some reason. Imagine that, jittery Shino. It seems funny but I'm not really laughing. I tried asking him if anything was bothering him, but he sort of half-snorted-half-coughed and walked off. I wonder what could be wrong…

-Kiba

P.S. I really think I should tell you what I wanted to tell you before, but I can't. I want to but I can't. I can't. I want to.  
P.P.S. I really need to find out what Shino is hiding! It's driving me crazy!

* * *

Dear Hinata,  
I'm worried about Kiba. He hasn't said much for the past two weeks. It seems like ever time I see him he's writing a letter. He doesn't send most of them, just rips them up. The scary part is, he really believes you'll get them. He really liked you, Hinata; I mean REALLY like you, the way you liked Naruto. I doubt he'll ever tell anyone. I'm sure I'm the only one that knows. I'm really worried for him. But serious, he's completely not himself anymore. It's starting to affect Akamaru.

Sincerely,  
Shino

P.S. If anyone finds out that I wrote this... you'd better get it for what I'm risking.

* * *

Hinata-  
Still haven't figured out what Shino is hiding. But today he told me he knows my secret. And that I should tell you. I told him it was best that you didn't know, because it would upset and confuse you and that I didn't want to hurt you. And Shino said it was best that I told you. And I yelled at him that you like Naruto already. And then Shino yelled back. Shino yelled back. Shino yelled. Shino. Yelled. I've never heard him raise his voice like that, so I guess I have to choice now. But I can't tell you. Not now anyways. Give me some time, I'll tell you tomorrow.

-Kiba

* * *

Hinata-  
I think I can tell you now, even though you've probably guessed what it is by now. Yeah... I love you. I know that sounds really really cheesy, but it's true. I love you. There, I said it. I love you! Have for as long as I can remember; will for the rest of my life. I should have told you sooner. I should have told you when you were still here, but you like Naruto so much that I didn't want to hurt you. Please forgive me.

-Kiba

P.S. Shino is sitting across the field watching me. He's going to force me to send this.

* * *

Dear Hinata,  
As you may have noticed it's been three months since you last got a letter. Kiba isn't quite back to normal yet, but he's started to smile more and more. Everything is going to be okay.

Sincerely,  
Shino.

P.S. Kiba sends his love.


End file.
